Caravan Halëe
by Mangled Misfit
Summary: In a small village named Halëe, a group of young selkies and calvats form a caravan in order to save their people. Can they collect Merr in time? What adventures will they come across? Meet Vix Enne, Mei Rei, Pai Rei, Aries and the mysterious fellow they


**Chapter 1**

Where the Story Begins

Dark black and blue hues were painted across the sky. It served as a blanket to the stars embedded there, which resymboled little crushed and shattered crystals scattered across it. The trees were casted in shadow as they felt the cool winds through their branches. Those many trees huttled together, hiding a mysterious and unclean swamp as well thousands upon thousands of those trees encircled the bottom of a giant grey stone mountain. From on top of it, some would have no idea there was life there. A village had been established above the mountain for hundreds of years. When you should approach it, you would find a pathway which lead you to the entrance of the village. A small pond lays in the way and built above it is a tiny wooden circular bridge. Posted before the bridge was an introduction to the village, a sign nicely made from oak and engraved in unique handwriting was its name, Halëe.

This is where the story begins . . .

As you would begin to walk across the brigde you notice the moon's gentle light make the crystal clear waters shine, glistening and sparkle beautifully. The path led to the village where it broke down into many paths which entwined through the village leading to the many establishments. Here, there was clean water, green grass, nurtured grounds and trees sparsely around the village. The villagers over the years have cultivated the top of this mountain to successfully grow crops or just have flowers or some trees to have an enjoyable scenery. The few trees that accompanied the residents of the village, swayed side to side as they whispered through the winds that swirled luke warm air on their surfaces. It was a very early and still dark morning in this quiet village. Anticipation filled the air. All the villagers were still fast asleep, getting their well deserved rest.

Far down the path led to a rather large but comfortable home. The stairs was the inviter to the door. From inside, it was dead quiet. A family was sleeping peacefully. In one of the rooms slept a young girl. The sheets rose, ascending and descending as she inhaled then exhaled breath through her soft lips. Above her head board of her bed was a stain glass window coloured in a variety of dark blue hues. Blue light casaded through the glass and shined gently on her bed as she slept. The sleeping girl was named Vix Enne and she was destinctively known as a selkie. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a creak of the floorboards and no one of the sleepers had woken up by it. Vix Enne's door slowly opened and a shadow travelled upon the walls, soon to approach onto the girl's bed. From a moment, everything held still and tremendously quiet. Vix Enne continued to enjoy her sleep, unaware of what was close by. All she experienced was her current dream, which she was adoring. Everything hung in the balance and when the time was right the intruder made its move, landing on top of Vix Enne's sheets and her. There was a bellowed yell, which was, "Wake up Vix Enne!"

Vix Enne groaned, not frightened at all. She twisted over, trying to keep a hold onto her dream. Once more, a shout echoed in the girl's room, "Wakie, wakie Vix Enne!"

Vix Enne groaned again, aggravated and disappointed that she has lost such a lovely dream. Steadily, she became half-awake. Vix Enne grabbed one of her pillows and whacked it at her wake-up caller.

"Stop it Mai Rei! Can't you see I'm sleeping." She continued to repeatedly hit her pillow against the sneaky selkie named Mai Rei. She was Vix Enne's friend. No. That would be an understatement. Mai Rei and Vix Enne were the ultimate best of friends. They had been always near one another since they were mere baby selkies.

At last, Mai Rei retrieved a pillow and started hitting it at her friend. She laughed as she said, "Pillow Fight!"

Vix Enne smiled weakly, still quite tired. She leaned over and started a flame in a small lantern at her bedside table. It quickly lit up her room. Vix Enne then playfully hit her friend back with her pillow and then said, "Ok, ok, ok . . . I'm awake."

Finally, they laid down their fluffy, white weapons and sat on the bed, recovering from the pillow battle. Mai Rei smirked. "I woke up early, no one was up and Pai Rei was no fun. He's still sleeping like a baby. So I came here to check on you. I'm just so excited!" Mai Rei explained.

"Me too. Today's the day we finally set out." Vix Enne replied.

There was a banging on the wall and someone shouted, "Vix, quiet it down, some people are still trying to sleep."

Vix Enne sighed, it was her older brother Linx Une

"Fine . . ." She grumbled. "Sorry Linx. Go back to sleep. We'll be quieter." She called back. She then turned to Mai Rei and whispered, "He needs his beauty sleep."

They both exploded into laughter. Finally, when they had collected themselves, they grabbed something to eat as they chatted away on the new day to come. Afterwards, Mai Rei waited outside while Vix Enne got herself dressed. Mai Rei wore a midnight blue halter-top with a silver coloured skirt underneath and on her feet she wore dark blue slippers as well she had fur cuffs and anklets. Her hair was short and spiky in some locations. It was midnight blue in colour and a large strand of hair had a silver streak, which was found, on the right side of her face. The longer strands reached at her shoulders emphasising her oval face, high cheekbones and soft steel blue eyes. Finally, what defined her and linked her to twin brother Pai Rei was midnight blue claw marks that were outlined in silver on both of her cheeks.

Mai Rei waited patiently for her friend to finish, getting ready in her attire. She picked up a small stone and held it securely in her hand, fitting it perfectly in the ceases of her palm. Then at that final moment, she moved her arm back, tossed it and watched it fly as it disappeared from sight.

At last, Vix Enne's door opened and then closed quietly. Vix was ready and fully clothed. Now it was clear she was a selkie and was the race of the wolfie but it didn't matter in these parts. No one ever took the time to look at the differences but merely worked together as one. Vix Enne showed the characteristics of any selkie. She had long hair that flowed and trailed down onto her shoulders, slightly passing them by a couple of inches. Its colour was of grey with tiny strands of silver mingling within it. She was dressed in short black shorts, which had dark fur on the trim; a small shirt that resembled a blouse, showing off her mid-drift and was half way unbuttoned. Underneath it was a grey coloured strapless bra-like undershirt. High up on her right leg, she wore a garter-belt, where she usually kept a small dagger but currently didn't. For footwear, she wore black leather ribbons wrapped around her feet which, were pretty tough material for travelling. Accompanying her right ankle was a bracelet-like tattoo of ancient designs passed down in her family. Most of all, what was unique about Vix Enne's appearance was her eyes. One was a dark grey and the other was of an icy blue. It was rare for anyone to have such a difference of eye colour but as she grew from a baby to a child the villagers didn't mind it at all, having grown use to seeing as she was. They all just worked together to live peacefully and with love.

Vix Enne walked down the old steps from her home and smiled at Mai Rei. The villagers were all sound asleep and the new dawn still dark but began to have a line of pink at the thin horizon. Among the houses in the village stood long wooden torches at the entrances of the homes. A flame harboured each of the wicks as it burned at them all, flickering and dancing still in the dark morning. The early wakened moths clung close to the heat and released light, dazzled and dazed by it, almost hypnotised. Vix Enne walked over to her best friend, smiled and said, "Ready! Shall we go get the others?"

"Yup! Seems about time. I think they've had enough time in dreamland." Mai Rei smirked.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the nearby bushes. Vix Enne and Mai Rei stood still and quiet, looking to each other wondering who or what it could be. Mai Rei lowered herself to the ground and picked up the perfect pebble. She felt it in her hand, shuffling it until it fit nicely in her palm like a matching puzzle piece. She pulled her arm back and then let it fly as both female selkies watched it descend in the bushes. It soon echoed an answer.

"Ouch!"

From the greenery came a male selkie slightly taller than Mai Rei and wore a midnight blue tank top with matching shorts which had silver triangles decorated on the right side of it. On his feet, he wore sandals and had fur cuffs and anklets. He had a dark blue and silver bandanna that covered his midnight hair that fringed out of the edges of it. This emphasised his soft steel blue eyes and identical blue and silver claw marks designed on his cheeks. This selkie stumbled out of the bushes and out in clear view with some leaves lingering on his head.

"Well, hi there Pai Rei. Nice of you to join us." Mai Rei said with a devilish smirk, welcoming her twin brother.

"You didn't have to go and throw a rock at me." Pai replied.

"Well, we didn't exactly know it was you, Hun." Vix joined in.

Pai Rei smiled. " I didn't happen to scare you two girls, did I?" He walked closer over to them. Vix Enne and Mai Rei looked to each other and then back at Pai Rei.

"Not one bit." Both of the girls said in unison and then laughed together as they realised what they did.

"So anyway, what were you doing hiding in a bunch of bushes?" Vix Enne asked as she lightly brushed off the leaves from his head.

"Looking for the two of you, of course." He answered. "I knew you would be the lucky one to be woken up by her . . ." Pai Rei discreetly pointed at his twin sister, Mai Rei. He raised a hand and ruffled up Vix Enne's hair a bit. "Such a little sleepy head."

"Hey, watch the hair." Vix said playfully annoyed, pushing his hand away and fixed her hair neatly. "Well, you both know how I love my sleep and the night. Not much of a morning person." She yawned.

"We know." Both Mei Rei and Pai Rei said together.

"Of course." Vix said, rolling her eyes and lightly laughing.

Mai Rei clasped her hands together and said, "So how about we got get out last little dreamer, shall we?"

"Alright." Vix Enne answered.

So Mai Rei and Vix Enne started taking the path and headed to their next destination. Pai Rei's eyes went wide. "Geeze, I better go ahead of them and wake him up myself. He'll blow a fit if Mai Rei wakes him." So at that he took a different route and ran to the last remaining home of the caravaner, Aries.

Once he reached the house, he looked down the road thankful that there was no sign of Mai Rei or Vix Enne in sight just yet. So Pai Rei headed to the side of the house and went to the window of Aries' room. Aries, most of the time, had his window opened so Pai Rei decided to climb through it. He tried to do this as quietly as possible but he landed with a 'thud', landing in his friend's room, not so gracefully. He laid still on the floor a little sore from his entry. "Psst . . ." The blue haired selkie whispered. There was no answer. Aries snored, currently deep in slumber. "Aries! Wake up!" Pai Rei said a little louder, getting himself off the floor and walked over to the bedside. He gentle shook Aries. "Aries, you better wake up before my sister gets here. I'm trying to do you a favour."

Aries finally woke up with a snort. "Huh-huh . . . Mai Rei where? Huh?" Aries rose quickly, alarmed.

Pai Rei stood back, "S'right. She isn't here yet. You better get dress though."

"Oh ya. Right." Aries said, still slightly disoriented.

Pai Rei sighed, relieved he was the one to have woken up Aries rather than his sister. It was more like a favour for everyone. Aries known for his arrogant side and bad temper would have yelled up a storm if Mai Rei had woken him up. Her style just wouldn't have made the morning easy to bare. Anyway, it was all good and Aries got his clothes on. He wore a red shirt over top of his leather armour, dark pants with a brown belt and a pair of matching leather shoes. Aries had short messy fiery red hair mixed with dark auburn roots and had jade green eyes to match.

Aries and Pai Rei then headed outside and waited on the steps for the girls to arrive. Vix Enne, Mai Rei, Pai Rei and Aries were all friends and were assigned to leave together as a caravan group today. The only difference between them was that Aries was clavat but they looked pass it and were still content with their friendship.

As a few minutes passed, the girls walked into view and came up to Aries' house. Mai Rei headed up toward them, looked to her brother and placed both hands on her hips. "How the hell did you get here first?"

"Um . . . short cut." Pai Rei spoke innocently.

Mai Rei whacked him over with her hand. Vix Enne merely stood by her and rolled her eyes. She looked to Aries. "Mornin'" She spoke, acknowledging him.

"'ello Vix." Aries answered.

They all then walked down the path together, taking a path they knew quite well. It travelled a little ways away from the village but was still located on mountaintop. They soon approached a small pond that shined gently in the mid-dark morning.

The two boys headed to the tiny dock, taking their shoes off and placing their bare feet in the cool waters. They glanced to the crystal clear waters as they begin to talk up a storm about the upcoming battles they shall soon face as well the techniques they will use. As for Mai Rei, she placed her shoes to the side as she slowly walked in the shallow end of the water. Vix Enne walked at the water's edge, bent down and cupped her hands to drink some of the water. The grey haired selkie then backed away, making her way to an old willow tree and climbing up its branches. She took a seat on a strong branch. It was her tree. It was where she thought, took free time or merely take time for herself in silence. She sat quietly, hiding in the many drooping, swaying blue-greenish vines hung on the branches. Vix let one of her legs drop and swing at the side. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. From below, Mai Rei felt the cool waters around her feet and headed over at Pai Rei and Aries.

"Hey boys." Mai Rei called out.

"Hi." Pai Rei announced, amusing her.

Mai Rei smiled playfully and started splashing the two boys with water. She laughed.

"Watch it!" Aries shouted.

"Mai Rei! Stop playing around." Her brother told her but she didn't listen, continuing to do so.

But then a voice called out, "Vix! Vix Enne!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked down the road. In clear view came a small selkie, no bigger than four feet tall with light grey hair. He made his way to the willow tree, leaning on it as he was currently out of breath.

Vix Enne quickly slid down from her spot. "What is it Jar Dey?"

It was her little brother. She waited until he caught his breath. Once he did, he explained. "Vix," he said looking at her, "Rasputie, the village's wise woman and healer, would like to speak with you."

Vix Enne smiled. " Alright." She turned to her friends. " I think it's almost time to go. You better get your things and meet me at The Crystal, afterwards."

Everyone nodded in agreement and the Vix Enne headed down the path with her little brother at her side. Pai Rei, Aries and Mei Rei gathered together.

"I'm sure going to miss Halëe and everybody." Pai Rei said, sadly.

"Yah, me too." Mai Rei whispered.

"Me three." Aries replied.

They looked at each other and sighed softly.

The morning light soon escaped from the thin horizon and created a pinkish sky colour like the flesh from a grapefruit. It soon took over the skies, signaling the true morning. Birds began their song, chorusing together. The animals were awake and life began to be awakened. As for Vix Enne, she made her way back to the village with her little brother and guided him back home before he went to Rasputie's home. Vix Enne was chosen years ago, when she was still a young selkie to become the wise women's apprentice, which was to learn how to heal and produce remedies for almost anything. She was to learn the ways and in the soon to be future, take her place as village healer.

Vix Enne made her way quietly to Rasputie's home. She headed to the usual room where they had done their practices. It was in its usual place. Candles were lit everywhere yet it was still rather dark and smelled of wild berries mixed with a mint scent. She breathed, taking in the sweet aroma. How she would miss it when she should leave today. Vix took a seat.

"Hello, my child." A gentle voice crept up as Vix Enne jumped in her seat, being startled.

"Don't be frightened it is I, Rasputie."

Vix smiled. "I had guessed as much. I'm still not use to that appearing act you always do." She shook her head lightly from side to side at her childishness, not yet having learned still.

"Well, soon enough you'll be able to do it and probably spook your friends with it." The old woman laughed, creating wrinkles at the sides of her mouth as young Vix Enne broke into a small smile and soon found her words once more.

"What is it that you wish to see me about? Another lesson, perhaps?"

"No, no, dear child. I have taught you all that I could for now. It's up to you to use it on your travels. I only wish you luck but as if you truly need it. You have heart, my dear. Never forget that." Rasputie grabbed two small pouches and handed them to Vix Enne.

"What are they?" Vix, looking up, had asked.

"There, are some materials, remedies, substances for your journey. If you should run out, remember what I have taught you. You are capable to use anything around you…"

" . . . as long as you know how to use it." Vix Enne had finished the old woman's sentence, knowing all to well what she had learned, nodding in return that she understood.

"Well, off you go, my dear. I'll see you one last time before you set out. Now, off with yah."

Vix Enne stood, bowed her head and left the wise woman's hut. She raced over to her own house to retrieve her travel bag and the last minute things she required. The selkie youth looked to her room one last time before she made her way down the hall and heard someone call to her.

"Hey Vix." Her older brother stood in front of her, holding most of his weight on his walking stick and kept off his broken foot, which was wrapped up in bandages.

"Hi Linx Une." She replied with a smile.

"Follow me . . ." Linx requested and headed out the back way to the backyard with her following. They made their way to the bench, which laid beneath an old oak.

"What is it?" Vix asked, eager to know what was so important for her brother to speak with her alone like this.

Once Linx sat comfortably on the seat, he began to explain. "Well, you see I talked it over with dad and he agreed that it was _time_. You're setting off and deserve our family tradition to be passed on to you. Vix, today I'm going to give you your tattoo symbol." He smiled, trilled to finally get his news to her and share it. He picked up a small tool that looked like a silver brush like pen. As for Vix, she was a little shocked. This was the biggest thing for her family; not to mention an honor to have it performed upon you. She quickly took off her blouse, meanwhile keeping her strapless undershirt on. Vix was so happy, the excitement filled her up whole.

"You may want to hold onto the edge of the bench, this may string for awhile." He recommended. She did as he asked as he dipped the pen into a small pot of ready boiling black ink. It was heated to better hold onto the skin and was guaranteed to be permanent. Linx looked to the back of his sister's shoulder and then pressed the tip to her skin. Naturally, Vix Enne left out a small scream, having not truly known how painful it really was. However, Linx continued to paint and decorate the chosen sign he had for his sister. As well, it would be practical to keep going to better be finished with it as soon as possible than hold back longer and withhold the waiting pain to come.

As time grew old, Vix Enne learned how to bare with it and tried to be as patient as can be. When she finally thought it would take several ages to finish, her brother answered her unspoken wish.

"Done." Linx said, proud of his finished success.

Vix was relieved to finally hear the word. Her brother gracefully held a mirror from behind her, reflecting the image to another mirror, which was held in front of her. As she looked to it, she saw a wolf's head. The tradition was those part of the Wolfie clan, within a family it was passed on between them with a wolf tattoo to the one next in line when it came their time. What made it special was how it was painted which made it unique as well as have a symbol behind each that was created. The ritual was the last member to have received the tattoo would be the one to give the tattoo to the one of lower rank than themselves. As for Vix, her tattoo was the profile of a wolf's head that looked to the right, howling upwards. On its eye was a scar.

Linx looked to his sister. "The howling wolf represents how it greets the moon at night. It shows the part of you that loves the time of night." He smiled. Vix Enne's eyes watered, it was so beautiful how her brother took the time to make the symbolism of her so wolf special.

"And why the scar on it's eye?" She asked softly with little curiosity in her voice.

"It symbolizes the hardships and tough times. You know, when you had trained so hard to prove that you were tough and strong enough as dad and me. You don't settle for just mediocre but the very best that you can achieve. Yet this also represents the sorrowful part of your life as well. I see it in your eyes, even though you may not want others to see it but I do. At least, when you don't try to shut me out from your emotions. It's the burden, the secret you hold about our mother's death . . ." He trailed off, trying to keep to the point.

Vix Enne wiped a few tears that fell and had a broken smile on her face.

"Oh, forget that. Come here you . . ." Linx pulled her close and gave her one of his brotherly bear hugs. "I love you, Vix. Gonna miss you. I feel bad not being able to come along with you. But this stupid injury won't seem to heal fast enough." He looked to his leg. "But soon enough, I'll come for the ride." There was a long quiet moment. "Alright. Enough, with this mushy brother-sister moment. Time for you to get going and rally up the others and be on your way, eh?" He patted her on the back and pushed her gently forward. She smiled and made her way to the front of the house then finally ran to the village crystal where she promised to meet her friends.

"Well, it's about time, missy! We'd been here waiting for hours." Mai Rei said, loudly.

Vix Enne stopped breathlessly in front of them.

"Ahh . . . don't worry about it, Vix. We only arrived here a minute ago. Mai Rei is only teasing you." Pai Rei explained with a smirk.

Aries rolled his eyes. "How about we get this over with?" He said in his usual harsh tone.

"Oh Aries, what a way to break a happy moment." Mai Pei said disappointedly.

They, then in silence, looked to their village crystal, which sparkled in the small sunlight the day had to offer so far. Afterward, the group travelled their way down the path to meet up with their families. They all gathered a few miles before the village's bridge.

First off, Aries retrieved a hug from his mother, a handshake from his father and had ruffled a hand through his sister's hair. "Good-bye squirt. I'll see ya in about a year's time." He said with a drone like tone. His personality stayed constant even with his family. It just was considered normal behavior from him to everyone else.

Next, it was Mai Rei's and Pai Rei's family. Mai Rei secretly wiped a tear from her eye as she hugged her mother tight meanwhile her brother, Pai Rei wrapped his arms around his father, hugging himself as well. They then both switched parents. Pai Rei gave a gentle kiss to his mother upon her cheek as a single tear escaped, travelling down her face. He wiped it away with a finger. His twin sister had kissed her father and hugged him, saying her sorrowful good-bye. Afterwards, they looked to their little brothers, which were identical twins. They gathered in a group hug. Finally, the twin brothers looked to each other and smiled, waving their hands in the air to create a spark of a variety of colour. It formed swirls of light and tiny images of coloured smoked fairies, fireflies and butterflies. It was their personal gift for the departing travellers. The caverners smiled in return for their thanks for such a lovely thought.

Lastly, it was Vix Enne's turn. Her little brother was trying desperately to hide his sad tears. She walked over to him and picked him up in her arms. "It's ok, little brother." Vix whispered in his ear. He couldn't help but think to himself. _Boys don't cry . . . _echoed through his mind. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and failed miserably to hide how sad he felt for the leaving of his older sister. Vix held him tight and whispered once more. "No matter what anybody says, it's ok to cry." It was as if she knew he didn't want to be a disappointment or bring shame. But now, it seemed she had convinced him that tears were ok to express. Vix placed him down and pat him on his head, moving over to her older brother, Linx Une. He leaned over and gave her a small hug. He had already said what he needed to say earlier and made it quick as possible, knowing how hard this must be for them all. Finally, Vix Enne went over to her dad. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Vix Enne, remember your training and be safe. I'll always love you." He said, finally letting her go.

At this very moment, everyone despised saying good-bye. How they wished they didn't have to do this. Yet with every beginning there is an end. The caverners walked slowly down the guided path and waves to their families.

Soon enough, Aries, Mai Rei, Vix Enne and Pai Rei stood side by side on the tiny bridge of Halëe. The water underneath sparkled brillantly as more of day's light approached the sky. At the other end of the brigde was Esiar, the village elder and Rasputie, his wife and village wise woman as well as Vix Enne's teacher.

"Good day, my young carvanners. What a lovely day you have for your first time setting out. Here is your chalice, which you will use to collect three drops of myurr and afterwards, bring it back to the village's crystal." Rasputie stepped forward, handing Aries the valuable chalice.

"Rancher Tak, as most of you know him as Aries' father, he has graciously given you one of his most beloved papapomous, which will pull your caravan. We both wish you all the very best of luck and pleasant travels. Remember your village is counting on you and we shall await your return. Be careful and be safe." Esiar finished giving his wise words and at last the group made their first few steps of their journey.

Travelling further and further away from the bridge, their village and the ones they loved, they made their way on the created path. They walked along with their caravan, pulled by a large blue creature known as a papaopamous. Mai Rei walked ahead and patted the creature on its head.

"It was nice of Tak to have given up one of his best. If I recall, this one is named Dot. See the tiny specks of light grey on her blue skin." She pointed out. Dot, the papaopamous let out a small groaning animal call that seemed cheerful.

Vix Enne laughed. "Well, its pleasure to meet you too. As well, nice to see someone's starting to have a good time."

In no time, they came upon the edge of a mountain. They look down, studying it. The side of it was jagged and inhabited with lose rock or so it was expected.

"Well, stop sightseeing and let's get a move on." Aries said aggravatedly. "I'm not getting any younger." He stood with his arms crossed.

Pai Rei took a lookdown and turned to both Mei Rai and Vix Enne. "Well," he paused, "ladies first . . ." Pai laughed nervously.

"Oh, such a brave guy you are." Mai Rei said sarcastically.

"Boys." Vix Enne rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Vix, let's show these cowards how its done." Mai Rei said.

The two girls stood arm in arm taking the first steps forward. They started going down hill, one foot at a time. All went well.

"Come on, Pai Rei, Aries! We ain't getting any younger." Mai Rei yelled back and both of the girls bursted into laughter.

The two boys slowly followed behind with the caravan. The girl's conversation and laughter echoed in the winds as they walked happily. Soon enough, they approached the giant dark forest at the bottom of the grey stone mountain. As the team regrouped, they stared at the entrance to the forest. Strange noises faded and shrieked through the trees. Cold illuminating eyes appeared and vanished.

Pai Rei stepped forward this time. "Let's go. The village is counting on us."

Everyone nodded in agreement and as one, they walked through the entrance and became apart of the darkness from within. The bushes brushed against their legs as they stepped on the unfamiliar grounds. Several tree roots sprouted from the ground like escaping spider legs trying to flee from the earth. Mai Rei walked forward, ahead of the others yet suddenly stopped in her tracks.

Vix Enne raced up to her and asked, "Mai Rei, what is it?"

In response, Mai Rei pointed down to the forest floor to a large shadow coming their way. She froze.

"Mai Rai snap out of it." Vix Enne took her hand and tried to pull her away. The casting shadow moved closer and closer. Slowly the boys approached them, their smiles soon vanished from their faces. They knew something was wrong. The shadow grew dark meaning it had now arrived, soon to come into view. Both girls screamed in horror, not wanting to come face to face with it. However, from behind the tree, out came . . . a tiny brown squirrel? It was a squirrel and it just sat there with shiny eyes of innocence.

"Gah . . ." Mai Rei released a sigh of confused disappointment, which was out weighed by relief.

Vix Enne blinked." Hahahaha," She laughed, nervously from slight embarrassment.

It was hard to believe it was all just some little fury creature. Both girls looked to each other and giggled. Mai Rei and Vix began to pat and pet the tiny squirrel.

"Aww . . . he's so cute!" Mai Rei said.

The boys now approached them with weapons out and stopped in their tracks. Their eyes went wide in surprise and then raised a brow.

Pai Rei and Aries spoke in unison. "Just a squirrel . . ." They both released a sigh of relief and rolled their eyes as the girls were making friends with the little creature. It would seem the squirrel looked more terrified now than the girls had been. So much love and hugs in one sit in was too much for a little fellow such as himself.

Later on, when all went back to normal and calm and the girls got their pet loving fever out of their system, it was back on the road for our caravaners. The forest still seemed dark and creepy as noises continued to screeched and whistle through it. Every branch and brush seemed to look identical with an eerie life to it. The group walked slowing making sure not to be surprised by anything else that ventured across their path.

Vix Enne looked high above the treetops, which seemed endless and no entrance from it. Suddenly, she tripped over an escaping root from the forest floor and fell forward. Quickly, Pai Rei raced forward, catching her in his arms.

"Gotcha!" He said.

Mai Rei called out. "Nice caught there, Pai Rei."

Vix Enne still had her eyes closed, still waiting for the pain of the impact. Soon when what was expected didn't happen, she opened her eyelids and looked to who had caught her. When she realized the situation she was in, a reddish tint covered her cheeks. Pai Rei quickly placed her to her feet as Vix Enne broken into a foolish smile, still blushing.

"Thanks." Was all she could say.

Pai smiled back and scratched the back of his head. "No problem."

They continued on their way. This time more carefully as well as made sure they stayed close. They couldn't afford to lose anyone now. It was too early in the game. Yet the boredom of walking through this forest was catching up with them. Every shadow seemed to resemble each other. The tree branches hovered over like large bony hands waiting to snatch them up in seconds. Still no source of light was to be found just yet. Everyone consistently stuck to the path no matter how dreary this became. As time pass, it grew bleaker.

"I can't stand this." Mai Rei finally spoke.

"Ya . . . too much darkness for my liking." Pai Rei replied to his twin.

"You think we'll be out of this forest soon?" Vix Enne asked, stating the question that was on everyone's mind.

Aries opened his mouth to make one of his usually cocky remarks. "Geeze, I've heard of children being scared of the dark but this is just ridiculous."

Pai Rei, Mai Rei and Vix couldn't help but glare at their red haired calvat. However, it was more playful glares than any other, having been use to Aries by now after all these years spending time with one another. They had learned to deal with it and most of the time, they knew, he was just trying to speak of the truth in his own way. Aries didn't talk much but when he did, they listened. Well, at least, when they really wanted too.

As the group went on, reaching a murky coloured swamp, a crow appeared squawking and flew high above as the caravaners made their way to its waters. Some say a black crow is a bad omen or a warning of an ill-fated event to soon approach. Yet it is for those to decide whether or not they believe in such superstition.

The caravaners stopped as they took notice to something lying half-bleeding and half motionless at the water's edge of the swamp. Whatever it was, it was dressed in black clothing and bleeding pretty badly. Vix Enne, Aries, Mai Rei and Pai Rei approached together but with absolute caution. They were learning fast. The being moved slowing to its side and moaned in pain. As the group got a clearer view, they realized it was an injury calvat. Vix Enne scurried over and put her healing training to some use.

Vix looked to the source of the bleeding. She then ripped opened his shirt where a large gash was found. She retrieved her dressings and wrapped it around the male's ribs. She spoke in a soft tone.

"Dear sir, if you can hear me, I'm here to help. My name is Vix Enne."

The young man groaned again and seemed to be going in and out of consciousness. "Vix, Vix Enne." He repeated. Soon he loomed out of consciousness, his eyes soon to become unfocused and rezoomed only speech. "Name . . . Valtore . . ." He coughed, squinting to his mangled body and looked to the flow of crimson which leaked from his skin. His dark eyes grew heavy and soon rolled back, leaving him to be completely unconscious for now.

"Well, at least, I won't have trouble bandaging him up now. It will be easier when he is not moving. Unfortunately, Vix Enne found another wound and it happened to be badly infected. The young selkie girl work quickly and without hesitation. She pulled out her trusty dagger from her garter belt and quickly peeled off the skin, where the virus had harbored. The skin bled furiously but Vix caught it in time to place some of her healing herbs upon it, sealing it with some bandages afterwards.

As for her friends, they had merely watched in silence, some irrigated by the fact Vix seemed so calm when working with the calvat's skin. It was almost disturbing yet they soon shrugged it off, just happy to have such a good healer on their side. They soon helped out to get the young man, seemingly to be name Valtore, into the caravan. Vix Enne accompanied him in the back of the caravan as she took watch of the healing of his wounds, placing a cool cloth on his forehead. As for the others, they walked along the side of the papaopamous on the dirt road.

Fortunately, the trees seemed to be less entwined with each other and more sparsely located. Before the young ones knew it, light had came into clear view. The sun shone brightly high above the horizon. It's rays ascended down giving off warmth to their faces.

From with in the vehicle, Vix checked Valtore's wounds. She placed fresh wrappings and remedies on before withdrawing from the source of transportation. Vix took one final look at Valtore as he slept quietly and calm. The grey haired girl finally jumped out and joined her companions.

"So how is our little guest doing?" Mai Rei asked.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call him little. However, he is doing quite fine. I think all he needs is some rest and time to heal. Whoever injured him, really gave it to him. I'll check on him later." Vix Enne announced.

The caravaners went back to thinking of what they had to do and enjoyed each other's company as they walked. Aries kicked a stone ahead of him, walking up to it and continuously kicking it again and again. Mai Rei brushed her hand across the blue skin of the papaopamous. She leaned back, taking a leap on its back and stole a free ride. She pat Dot affectionately.

Vix Enne smirked and nudged Pai Rei, "Hey Pai Rei. Want to be my papaopamous?" She asked in her cute flirtatious way.

Pai broke into a smirk and bent down. "Jump on and hitch a ride."

Vix Enne wrapped her arms gently around his neck as he held onto her legs and began to give her a piggyback ride. Aries rolled his eyes at the two as he continued his personal game of kicking the tiny stone. Mai smiled at them and rested on Dot, getting comfortable.

Together, they walked happily into the sunrise, enjoying the dawn of a new day.


End file.
